The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for tethering subsea structures. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for enhancing the strength and fatigue performance of subsea blowout preventers, wellheads, and primary conductors during subsea drilling, completion, production, and workover operations.
In offshore drilling operations, a large diameter hole is drilled to a selected depth in the sea bed. Then, a primary conductor extending from the lower end of an outer wellhead housing, also referred to as a low pressure housing, is run into the borehole with the outer wellhead housing positioned just above the sea floor/mud line. To secure the primary conductor and outer wellhead housing in position, cement is pumped down the primary conductor and allowed to flow back up the annulus between the primary conductor and the borehole sidewall.
With the primary conductor cemented in place, a drill bit connected to the lower end of a drillstring suspended from a drilling vessel or rig at the sea surface is lowered through the primary conductor to drill the borehole to a second depth. Next, an inner wellhead housing, also referred to as a high pressure housing, is seated in the upper end of the outer wellhead housing. A string of casing extending downward from the lower end of the inner wellhead housing (or seated in the inner wellhead housing) is positioned within the primary conductor. Cement then is pumped down the casing string, and allowed to flow back up the annulus between the casing string and the primary conductor to secure the casing string in place.
Prior to continuing drilling operations in greater depths, a blowout preventer (BOP) is mounted to the wellhead, and a lower marine riser package (LMRP) is mounted to the BOP. The subsea BOP and LMRP are arranged one-atop-the-other. In addition, a drilling riser extends from a flex joint at the upper end of the LMRP to a drilling vessel or rig at the sea surface. The drill string is suspended from the rig through the drilling riser, LMRP, and BOP into the well bore. Drilling generally continues while successively installing concentric casing strings that line the borehole. Each casing string is cemented in place by pumping cement down the casing and allowing it to flow back up the annulus between the casing string and the borehole sidewall. During drilling operations, drilling fluid, or mud, is delivered through the drill string, and returned up an annulus between the drill string and casing that lines the well bore.
Following drilling operations, the cased well is completed (i.e., prepared for production). For subsea architectures that employ a horizontal production tree, the horizontal subsea production tree is installed on the wellhead below the BOP and LMRP during completion operations. Thus, the subsea production tree, BOP, and LMRP are arranged one-atop-the-other. Production tubing is run through the casing and suspended by a tubing hanger seated in a mating profile in the inner wellhead housing or production tree. Next, the BOP and LMRP are removed from the production tree, and the tree is connected to the subsea production architecture (e.g., production manifold, pipelines, etc.). From time to time, intervention and/or workover operations may be necessary to repair and/or stimulate the well to restore, prolong, or enhance production.